Just A Nightmare
by AddictedToGreysAnatomy
Summary: Une terrible fusillade a eu lieu au SGMW quelques mois auparavant et, le quotidien est devenu un cauchemar. Mon nom est Arizona Robbins et je suis une victime.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut,_

_Voici ma première FanFiction sur Callie et Arizona. Vraiment, si ça vous plait, vous me le dites et je continuerai. Si ça ne vous plait pas, je laisserai tomber pour me consacrer à autre chose. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, parce que je suis nouvelle ici et j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis. _

_Merci d'avance !_

* * *

_Un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt, un cauchemar._

Un réveil en sursaut dans la chambre de garde. A mes côtés, la femme que j'aime. Calliope Torres. Et, encore une fois, le même rêve. Encore une fois, une fusillade éclatait dans le Seattle Grace Mercy West. Encore une fois, des dizaines de morts. Encore une fois, tout ce sang coulant de mon ventre. Encore une fois, je venais de me faire tirer dessus.  
Callie dormait encore paisiblement. Quel visage d'ange elle affichait quand elle somnolait. Je resta quelques secondes l'observer avant de me rhabiller. En remettant mon haut, je revois, comme à chaque fois que j'enfile mes vêtements, cette cicatrice, trace de cette horrible journée. Souvent, les souvenirs me reviennent en tête. Au moment où je ne le souhaiterai pour rien au monde, ils réapparaissent.

**- Où tu vas ?** Demanda une voix derrière moi.

**- Callie, rendors-toi, je dois aller jeter un coup d'œil à la nursery.**

**- Arizona, tu dois te reposer.**

**- Je sais mais ... Je reviens, OK ?**

Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, ce que je pris pour un "oui". En chemin, je croisa Alex Karev. Ce résident était tellement courageux. C'est lui qui avait sauvé la vie de Callie en la trouvant allongée sur le sol de la salle d'opération, une balle à l'épaule gauche. Il avait été touché au bras gauche, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché à lui venir en aide.  
Puis, Meredith et Cristina. Ces jeunes femmes étaient ensemble lors de l'incident. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Meredith avait été victime d'un coup de crosse et n'avait subi que quelques points de sutures. Mais Cristina, elle, avait été victime comme moi, d'une balle dans la poitrine. Et, Derek l'avait opéré d'urgence avec Owen et Jackson qui, eux, avaient été épargnés.  
J'arrivai à destination. La nursery. C'est un endroit si calme et apaisant. Voir des parents tenir leur enfant dans les bras, quel bonheur. Alex me rejoignit vite.

**- La petite Lisa est encore sous oxygène.**

**- OK.**

Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans rien dire.

**- Et ton bras, ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui. Avec la rééducation, je pourrais bientôt réopérer.**

**- C'est super.**

Il hocha la tête puis, son bippeur sonna.

**- C'est un trauma, je dois y aller.**

**- Très bien. Salut !**

Depuis cette fusillade, on me reprochait souvent de me refermer sur moi-même et j'en étais consciente. J'avais même consulté une psychologue. Rien n'y faisait. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de Callie, et j'avais vraiment peur de la perdre.  
Je suis devenue ainsi : une femme blessée à qui la vie n'avait rien épargné.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. Si vous trouvez ça trop triste, dites-le moi. Merci beaucoup !


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut les lecteurs !_

_Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissez. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour continuer cette histoire. On m'a aussi demandé à quelle fréquence je postais. Tout dépend de mon inspiration, mais j'essayerais de poster à peu près une fois par semaine après les vacances. N'hésitez toujours pas à laissez des reviews, même cette suite est assez courte, positives ou négatives. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Je suis devenue ainsi : une femme blessée à qui la vie n'avait rien épargné._  
_  
_Je me résolue donc à rejoindre Callie dans la salle de garde, après quelques minutes passées à la nursery. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre mais, ma femme avait disparue. Sûrement le trauma qui avait du mobiliser plusieurs médecins. Callie excellait dans la chirurgie orthopédique, personne ne pouvait le nier.  
Sur ses pensées, mes paupières se fermèrent et je plongeai dans les bras de Morphée ...

* * *

_Des cris résonnaient de partout. Que se passait-il ? J'étais dans la garderie, autour de bambins aussi mignons les uns que les autres._

_- Arizona, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Colleen, enfant de 6 ans, hospitalisée à cause d'une leucémie._

_- Je sais pas, Colleen._

_Elle se mit à pleurer._

_- Calmes-toi, ça va aller._

_Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, ses yeux encore rouges. Je devais savoir ce qui se passait. Mais, un énorme coup de feu retentit. Je déposa Colleen sur la chaise à proximité et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre. Merde. Une infirmière était à terre. Ensanglantée. Et, le tireur s'approchait maintenant de la garderie. Je ne devais en aucun cas faire paniquer les bambins._

_- Les enfants, on va faire un cache-cache. Je compte et vous vous cachez. Vous ne devez pas faire de bruit du tout, même si je vous appelle. _

_Des sourires s'affichèrent sur leurs visages angéliques et, ils partirent se cacher dans les différentes parties de la garderie. _

_- 1, 2, 3 ..._

_Le tueur regardait la porte de la garderie._

_- 4, 5, 6 ..._

_Il marchait vers nous._

_- 7, 8, 9 ..._

_La poignée se baissa. _

_- 10, 11, 12 ..._

_Sa tête apparue. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je ferma les yeux._

_- 13, 14, 15 ..._

_Ma voix était enrouée et, l'homme pointa son arme dans ma direction. Un coup de feu retentit._

* * *

__Encore une fois, un réveil en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Je devais vraiment en parler à Callie. Et, de plus, ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de m'endormir. Je décidai donc d'essayer de trouver ma femme dans l'hôpital.  
Et, je commençai par les urgences. Aucunes traces d'elle. Elle devait sûrement être au bloc opératoire, à cause de ce fameux trauma. Je fonça dans la salle d'observation. Elle était là, à opérer ce jeune homme ayant plusieurs fractures ouvertes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy, quand elle tenait un bistouri. Je restai la regarder jusqu'à la fin de cette intervention chirurgicale.

**- Salut !** Me lança-t-elle.

**- Je te cherchais, et je me doutais que tu étais au bloc.** , répondit-je un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oui, ce jeune garcon était sérieusement amoché.**

Je déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Callie, je dois te parler d'un truc.**

Mais, mon bippeur sonna.

**- Tu me le diras ce soir !**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Arizona, ton bippeur viens de sonner, dépêches-toi.**

Elle m'embrassa avant de me pousser vers la sortie du bloc. Et, je me mis à courir à travers l'hôpital jusqu'à l'aile droite de l'hôpital. L'espace pédiatrique. Alex y était déjà.

**- Robbins, c'est Lisa. Elle fait un arrêt.**

Je regarda autour de moi. Il fallait vraiment passer à l'action.

**- Réanime-la et, on l'amène au bloc. Sa greffe n'a pas du prendre,** ordonnai-je.

Alex m'obéit puis, conduit l'enfant au bloc et resta observer, ne pouvant pas opérer à cause de son bras.

**- Bistouri,** demandais-je.

L'infirmière de bloc me le passa et, j'ouvris la petite poitrine de la petite.

1, 2, 3 ...

Je secoua la tête et continua l'intervention.

4, 5, 6 ...

**- Non ...**, murmurais-je.

7, 8, 9 ...

**- STOP !** Criai-je alors.

Je lâcha le bistouri et sortie du bloc opératoire en trombe. Je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir. Callie devais savoir. Et, je devais la trouver. N'ayant pas le courage de parcourir tout l'hôpital à sa recherche, je la bippa à la cafeteria.

* * *

Mon bippeur sonna. C'était Arizona. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas en forme, ces temps-ci et je voulais tellement l'aider. Je laissai donc de côté toute la paperasse administrative concernant mes interventions chirurgicales pour aller la rejoindre. Elle avait besoin de moi et je devais la soutenir.  
Arrivée à la cafétéria, je la trouva assise sur une table avec un café entre les mains. Je la rejoint et, elle releva la tête.

**- Callie, j'ai besoin d'aide ...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, hey !_

_Je suis de retour pour mon chapitre hebdomadaire. Rappelez-vous, Arizona venait de demander de l'aide à Callie. Ah ! Vous vous souvenez, maintenant ! Bref. On m'a dit aussi que mes chapitres étaient trop courts. Bon. Je prend ça pour un compliment, hein. Ça signifie que vous aimez lire mes chapitres. Enfin, en tout cas, moi, je coupe mes chapitres par rapport au suspense, vous voyez ? Celui-là fait 4 pages Word et, pour moi, ça semble suffisant. Voilà tout. Je vais pas m'éterniser et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas non plus pour laissez pleins pleins pleins de reviews ! ;)_

_P.S : POV de Callie._

* * *

A présent, son visage était noyé de larmes et tout le personnel présent à la cafétéria à ce moment se retourna vers nous.

**- Viens,** dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Elle me suivit, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant. Une fois arrivées à destination, dans la salle de repos, elle s'assit sur le lit.

**- Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?** lui demandais-je, alors.

**- Longtemps. Depuis longtemps. Et, je suis fatiguée, Callie. Je peux plus rien faire, ça revient tout le temps, c'est incessant ...**

**- De quoi parles-tu ? **

**- Des cauchemars. Je ne peux plus dormir, je me réveille tout le temps.**

Merde. Comment j'avais pu rater le fait qu'elle dormait mal ? Elle se réveillait souvent en sursaut, mais je pensait qu'après, elle se rendormait aussitôt, ce qui n'était apparemment absolument pas le cas. Je me sentais si ridicule, à présent.

**- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?**

Elle sécha plusieurs larmes qui dévalaient à une vitesse folle sur ses joues rouges.

**- Depuis la fusillade. J'ai consulté un psychologue, Callie, j'ai tout fait. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant, chérie ? **

**- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis désolée ... J'ai juste besoin d'aide.**

La voyant si triste, si blessée, je la prit dans mes bras, murmurant des mots réconfortants à son oreille pour la rassurer.

**- Ta journée est bientôt finie, ensuite on ira ensemble chercher Sophia à la garderie avant de rentrer à la maison. Je demanderai à Mark de la garder cette nuit. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord.**

On s'embrassa avant de se lever en même temps pour rejoindre l'une et l'autre, notre service.

* * *

**- Alexander Phillips,** m'annonça Meredith.

**- Tu as trouvé ses papiers ?** m'exclamai-je, alors.

**- Oui. Il avait une poche intérieure dans son jean. **

**- Très bien. L'âge ?**

**- 23 ans.**

**- Date de naissance ?**

**- Le 17 juillet 1990.**

**- OK. Bon, essaye de trouver un proche à lui, il en a vraiment besoin. Appelle-moi quand c'est fait.**

-** Ça marche,** finit la jeune blonde avant de se diriger vers un ordinateur.

Maintenant, je devais aller retrouver Arizona à l'étage de néo-natologie. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la pièce, je la vit. Elle était heureuse, près des prématurés, et elle semblait tout oublier quand ils étaient là, autour d'elle. Je lui fit un léger signe de la main et, elle s'empressa de venir me voir.

**- Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer,** s'excusa-t-elle.

**- C'est pas grave. Tu viens avec moi chercher la petite à la nursery ?**

**- J'arrive. Je me change et je te rejoins,** répondit-elle un léger sourire sur le visage avant de s'éloigner jusqu'aux vestiaires pour se changer.

Ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais j'avais l'impression que rien que le fait de parler de son trouble l'avait en partie guérie. Je devais certainement me faire des idées, mais je me plaisais à me dire que j'étais celle qui l'avait écoutée. J'espérais être sa sauveuse. Puis, elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

**- On y va ?** dit-elle, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

**- Oui,** lui répliquai-je, avant de lui prendre la main et de me diriger avec elle vers la garderie.

Sophia jouait avec les autres enfants. Elle était si mignonne, et, quand elle nous vit, elle se mit à courir dans notre direction avant de sauter dans les bras d'Arizona et de me faire un gros bisou, baveux.

**- Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon ange ?** questionna Arizona.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

**- Ce soir, tu dors chez Papa ! Tu es contente ?** lui déclarai-je alors.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son petit visage. Elle semblait l'être. On rentra alors toutes les trois à l'appartement.

* * *

**- Je commande des pizzas pour ce soir. Tu en veux une ?** me proposa Arizona.

**- Tu n'as qu'à me prendre une Margarita.**

**- OK. J'appelle, alors.**

Elle prit alors sa commande et, pendant ce temps, je préparai les affaires de Sophia pour la nuit. Mark m'avait rejoint.

**- Tu sais, j'habite juste à côté.**

**- Oui, mais je préfère quand même te donner ... Une deuxième paire de chaussures. Et, attends, son troisième bandeau préféré.**

**- Callie. C'est un bébé, elle n'a pas de bandeau préféré.**

Je grognais.

**- La preuve que si. Bon, le sac est prêt, maintenant, déguerpis. Vite, avant que je ne culpabilise de te laisser ma fille pour passer une soirée remplie de sexe avec ma femme terriblement belle.**

Il porta Sophia dans ses bras et sortit au pas de course de la maison. J'inspirai bien fort quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer une bonne fois pour toutes.

**- A nous deux,** sortis-je à Arizona avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais, elle me repoussa gentiment.

**- Attends, Callie. Je croyais qu'on allait passer une soirée pour discuter de mes cauchemars ...**

**- Oh. Je suis désolée. OK. On va parler de ton problème**, bafouillai-je en rougissant et en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé du salon et, j'entamai une série de questions.

**- De quoi rêves-tu exactement ?**

**- Des conditions dans lesquelles je me suis fait tirée dessus.**

**- Est-ce toujours le même rêve ?**

Elle soupira légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait.

**- Oui.**

**- Est-ce que le tueur te tire ...**

**- Tu sais quoi ? On na va pas faire ça. C'est horrible. Et morbide. Si on le fait, si je te décrit tout ça, notre couple risque de ne pas tenir. Tout ce que je te demanderai, c'est de me calmer quand je me réveillerai soudainement la nuit, à cause de ces foutus rêves et ...**

**- D'accord. **

**- Tu es d'accord ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Oui, mais à une seule condition : tu devras en parler à quelqu'un. Pas forcément moi, mais à quelqu'un.**

**- Tu veux dire que ... Je devrai consulter** ? formula-t-elle.

**- Non, ce n'est pas ...**

**- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu viens de dire. Tu crois que je suis folle c'est ça ? Parce que, oui, je vais le devenir. Mais, c'est à cause de cette fusillade et de tout ces morts. C'est à cause de ce bain de sang et des corps des enfants sans vie que je suis en train de péter un plomb. Alors, Callie, aide-moi. S'il te plait, il faut que tu m'aide à trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.**

J'en étais resté bouche-bée. Bien sûr, que j'allais l'aider. Elle allait parler et je devais trouver une personne capable de l'écouter. Je n'avais pas encore d'idées. Tout ce que je savais, pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle allait, en plus d'exprimer son trouble, prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue. Je contacterai le docteur Wyatt le plus tôt possible. C'était urgent.

- Viens par-là, lui proposai-je en ouvrant mes bras.

Elle ne refusa pas mon invitation et vint blottir sa tête contre ma poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de répit. Je la voyais, qui tentait de résister à la fatigue, de peur de s'enfoncer dans ses horribles cauchemars. Puis, la sonnette retentit et, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux.

**- J'y vais,** déclara-t-elle.

C'était le livreur de pizza. Elle le paya et, prit les pizzas avant de fermer la porte. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa un couteau pour couper la pizza. Je ferma mes yeux, attendant me femme. Mais, un cri retentit ...

* * *

Je frappai à la porte de Mark comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il m'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

**- Mark ... C'est Arizona, viens vite !  
**

* * *

_Je venais de me faire tirer dessus. Les enfants étaient encore cachés et, le tueur devait savoir qu'ils étaient dans la pièce. Je le suppliai de partir, de les laisser tranquille, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il trouva le petit Jimmy, dans le coffre à jouets. Il lui tira une balle dans le ventre. Le corps sans vie de l'enfant retomba sur le sol, ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens._  
_Puis, vint le tour de Julie, qui, elle, reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure et, un coup de genou dans les côtes. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement en me regardant. Je lui fit un léger sourire, ce qui la rassura. Puis, des dizaines de petits corps tombèrent un à un sur le sol dure de la garderie. La dernière fut la petite Colleen. Elle reçu une balle dans le thorax, ce qui la tua instantanément. _  
_Enfin, le tueur sortit de la salle. Je me redressa pour examiner ma plaie. Merde. La balle n'était pas ressortie. Mais je devais m'occuper des enfants. Les plus grands, âgés de sept et huit ans allaient devoir m'aider. Parce que, aujourd'hui, la vie d'une quinzaine d'enfant étaient en jeu._

* * *

_Trop court ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut les lecteurs !_

_Donc voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction "Just A Nightmare". Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je devais leur faire vivre, j'ai donc décidé d'arrêter ici. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez pleins pleins de reviews. Bisous à vous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

-** Mark, c'est Arizona ...**

Il me regarda.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a** ? demanda-t-il, devenant lui-aussi paniqué en me voyant dans cet état.

**- Juste ... Viens vite !**

Il enfila un pantalon et fonça dans mon appartement, en face du sien. Là, son regard se posa directement sur Arizona, allongée sur le sol. Il couru vers elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ?**

Je pris le carton de pizza où le doigt de ma fiancée trônait. Une grimace se forma sur son visage, quand il prit sa main gauche.

**- C'est vraiment amoché ! Tu as appelé une ambulance ?**

**- Bien sûr que oui, et tu es chirurgien plastique, donc je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider et me dire si c'était aussi grave que ça en avait l'air parce que ...**

**- Callie, calme-toi, ça va bien se passer. Comment ça s'est passé ?** me demanda Mark.

**- Elle coupait la pizza et ... Elle a crié. J'ai regardé dans sa direction et elle était tombée par terre. Son doigt est resté dans le carton de pizza.**

**- OK. Et, depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente ?**

Je pris une bouffée d'air avant de me reconcentrer sur sa question.

**- A peu près cinq minutes.**

Le son de l'ambulance en bas de l'immeuble se fit entendre. J'allais accompagner Arizona à l'hôpital et Mark resterait ici pour garder Sophia. Nous nous retrouvions, quelques minutes plus tard au SGMW. Elle fut prise en charge le plus vite possible, mais elle fermait toujours les yeux. Elle bougeait de temps à autres, et suppliait quelqu'un. Le tireur, je pense, car elle devait encore une fois se retrouver dans un de ces horribles cauchemars.  
C'est le chirurgien plastique de garde qui vint m'annoncer qu'elle allait être opérée d'urgence. Son doigt se trouvait dans un petit récipient rempli de glaçons, pour le garder viable. Et j'avais toujours autant peur. Elle coupait simplement de la pizza et elle a crié, pensais-je.  
Je savais que je n'avais pas à être aussi stressé car pour le chirurgien, ça devait être une opération de routine. Mais, aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais dans la peau de la femme de la patiente. Et, qu'est-ce que ça fat mal de devoir attendre qu'elle sorte du bloc, de ne pas pouvoir dormir car on est tellement apeuré face à l'idée de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Une seule chose à faire, patienter le plus calmement possible sur ces sièges, à lire des magazines en tout genres.  
Deux heures plus tard, je la retrouvais en salle de réveil. Elle semblait plus apaisée.

**- Salut toi,** lui dis-je gentiment.

**- Ça va ? **

**- C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question, non ?**

**- Il a recousu mon doigt ?**

**- Oui. Tu auras juste une petite trace, là.**

**- Il a fait du bon travail, tu ne trouves pas ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**- C'est vrai. Ari', il va falloir que tu m'expliques. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu coupais la pizza et tu t'es effondrée.**

**- Je l'ai vu, Callie.**

**- Qui ? Et où ?**

**- Le tireur, je l'ai vu en face de moi. Et, j'ai dérapé avec le couteau. Ce qui m'a valut cette cicatrice,** me répondit-elle en bougeant un peu son index gauche.

**- Et, pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?**

**- Parce que, maintenant, je sais qu'il est parti. Je sais qu'il me laissera tranquille, et que ce n'était que le pur fruit de mon imagination. Si je n'y pense pas, si je profite de la vie, Callie, je sais qu'il ne sera plus jamais là.**

**- Et, comment tu l'as su ?**

**- Pendant que je dormais. Enfin, qu'ils m'opéraient, j'ai vu mon frère et il voyait que j'allais mal. Il savait aussi pourquoi, et il m'a tout expliqué. Comment me débarrasser de ces pensées, de cet homme. J'ai aussi appris que tous ces enfants morts, ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'était de la faute de personne.**

**- Tu as tout compris, sunshine. On doit aller de l'avant, même si il y a des hauts et des bas. Je t'aime tellement, Arizona Robbins.**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Ce soir, je resterai à ses côtés, demain aussi et tout les autres jours que la vie nous offriras, je les partagerai avec elle. Parce que c'est mon âme sœur. Parce que c'est elle.

**_Point de vue d'Arizona_**

Elle est si belle quand elle rit, même dans un lit d'hôpital allongée à côté de moi. Au programme ce soir, pop-corn et DVD de Tom et Jerry. Je pose ma main sur sa hanche et elle semble aimer ça car elle me regarde. Je scelle mes lèvres aux siennes. Si douces.  
J'aime cette femme. Et, je veux le crier sur tout les toits. Je suis mariée et amoureuse de Calliope Torres. Et, je sais aussi qu'une relation n'a pas besoin de promesses, de règles ou de conditions, mais simplement de deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui veulent être ensemble. Je crois bien que c'est ce qui nous arrive.

_**Point de vue d'une infirmière**_

Regardez-les et vous verrez ce qu'est l'amour. Dans leurs regards, il y a cette étincelle quand elles se regardent l'une et l'autre. C'est tellement beau, tout le monde devrait y avoir le droit. Parfois, les yeux disent plus que la bouche le ferait.  
Finalement, le Dr. Robbins ne s'était peut-être pas blessée pour rien. Car, contrairement à la fusillade, cet incident à l'air d'avoir renforcé leur amour, l'une pour l'autre. Et ça, je crois que c'est le plus important à retenir dans l'histoire. L'amour entre la brune et la blonde ne peut que augmenter, car elles ont étés faites pour être ensemble.

* * *

_Je continuerai bien évidemment "You Have To Make A Choice", donc no panic. Salut ! ;)_


End file.
